SoulSilver Prologue
by FireWriter04
Summary: Ok so this a new story I'm working on with the based used from Pokemon SoulSilver. Its following the storyline of SoulSilver but with my characters and changes at a few things. The story is revolving around Alexis 'Lexi' Anderson and Ryan Grey.


A year back…

"Ryan! Are you serious?" I asked loudly. "Well my bad. You said to climb on the roof and jump off didn't you?" "I didn't mean it!" "Too late" he said while taking a step forward. This moron was going to listen to me to prove me wrong…ugh…"Ryan get down before you get hurt!" I yelled. "And why should I listen?" "Because if you get hurt badly then I'm probably going to be ahead of you on our journey" I said while sticking my tongue at him, and started to walk away. A few minutes later I was already a few houses ahead when I felt someone's hands land hard on my shoulders. I jumped. "Who in their right mind-?" I asked while whipping my head around. Ryan smiled, of course. "Scared you Lexi?" "No you scared me back there when you were about to jump off" "Sure I did" he said proudly. I rolled my eyes. "And by the way who said you were going to ahead of me during our journeys?" "I did. I know I'll beat you easily" "Sure you will. You're talking to me, and I can easily bring you down" "And by listening to me to climb on a roof was your smartest idea yet" "But you're the one who gave it to me" "Shut up" I said. Ryan just smiled. "Please tell me you didn't leave any damage to that roof Ryan" "It was my house you know" "Yeah and good thing your parents weren't home if not we both would be dead" "Sure we would" he said while rolling his eyes. I smacked him on top of the head. I hated when Ryan would act this cocky and silly like this. "That hurts you know" "You think that hurts? I thought you were all macho and tough by the way you act all the time" "Now you shut up" "Make me" I said while running off. I heard Ryan yelled, but I kept running. Here my hometown, New Bark Town was pretty small, but it was home. I looked back to see Ryan chasing after me…great…I made a sharp turn towards my right and managed to lose balance, and fall over. "Ah…" I winced. "What the heck? Lexi?" I heard Ryan yelled. I looked up to find him kneeling down next to me. _'Great' _I thought to myself. "Are you ok?" he asked sweetly. Wait what? "Lexi are you hurt badly? Let me see" he said while helping me up. Surprisingly nothing hurt from my lower body, but my left arm was a different story. "You scraped yourself up pretty bad. This is what you get from running away from me" he said while hugging me. This was new. "Uh…Ryan…" "Yeah?" he asked sort of dazed. "Maybe we should get home to tend this right?" I said. It took him a second to realise what I was saying, and then he let go of me having his cheeks a bit flushed. "Come on." He said while dragging me back. By the time I realised where we were going I already saw my mum outside. "What happened now?" she asked while rushing over to me. "Nothing that serious Mrs. Anderson" "Her arm is scraped up badly Ryan, come on you can help me fix her up" "Alright" he said willingly. I smiled sympathetically, and he did the same. "Ryan bring Alexis in now!" I heard my mum yelled. Poor Ryan. He brought me in, and Mum was already on the couch with a first aid kit. Ryan sat down next to me at the table while mum was cleaning up my cut…"You know acting this reckless Alexis is only going to bring you trouble" "Mom I was running, people fall" "Yes, but you always fall Alexis" "Exactly what do you mean by that?" "Well I mean fail. You tendency to fail often Alexis" she said coldly. Typical Mum, and worse of all Ryan was here…'Sorry' I mouthed out to him. He nodded slightly. "Alexis are you listening to me? Sheesh, you can't even listen. Pathetic useless little pest!" she yelled while smacking me on the arm. Hard. "Mrs. Anderson!" Ryan yelled while pulling me back. I was holding back my tears, but my arm stung so hard it just brought more pain. "Alexis to your room!" she yelled. I glared at her, but she just walked off to into the kitchen saying one last thing, "If you think you're leaving in one year for that ridiculous journey, forget it"… Ryan came with me upstairs, and we both sat down on my bed. My face felt really hot, probably because of tears rolling down my face. "I'm so sorry" I said weepingly. "Don't worry about it. I know how your mum is like this" "Yeah, but this is too far" "Lexi don't worry" "Ryan…" "In a year you're leaving with me" "With you?" "Yeah, we'll do our journey together" "I don't know..." "You don't trust me?" "I do" "And I don't want you alone" "…" "Plus I need to have my competition close to me. I don't want you too ahead" "RYAN!" I yelled while tackling him down on the bed. I managed to land on top of him. He was just laughing, and I laughed alongside him, until my arm started bothering me again. "Do you have any bandages?" "Inside my nightstand" I said while wincing loudly. Ryan pulled out two bandages, and a few tissues with my water bottle. "Here" he said while cleaning the scrape with a wet tissue. "Not the best, but I rather not go downstairs" he said. I nodded. He pulled the napkin away and placed the two bandages. "Better?" "Much" I replied by giving him a hug. "Maybe you should consider getting a healing pokemon like chansey as your first pokemon…" Ryan said while smiling cockily…it was sort of a bad boy smile at the same time…cu-I mean…"Are you kidding me? I want a chikorita!" I said. "And I wantCyndaquil" he said. "Then we'll see what happens" I said. "Fine, but take it easy tonight ok?" "I promise now go" I said. "Alright" he said while walking off from the bed towards the window. He opened it and started to climb out. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "No, just skilled" he said while getting out. I ran towards the window, and saw him on the tree right next to my window. "You forget to trust me a lot" he said. "No just your ideas" I said. He smiled. "Goodnight" he said. "Goodnight" I said while closing the window. I laid myself down in bed, and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
